Rat hepatocytes have been used to develop the technology for carrying out gene transfer into cells of solid organs. The NeoR gene has been inserted into hepatocytes which are grown on a three- dimensional collagen-coated pad. The pad has been implanted into subcutaneous and intraperitoneal sites in rats. Two weeks later the pads were removed and shown to still contain hepatocytes expressing the inserted gene.